batkidfandomcom-20200214-history
Bat-Kid: Origins
''Bat-Kid: Origins ''is an upcoming superhero film based on the comic book character Bat-Kid. It is written and directed by Adam T Cottle and stars Jordan Cottle as the titular hero, with a supporting cast of Steven Cottle, Adam T Cottle, Nick Earl, Sam Ward and Charles Betts. It is the first film to be based on the character. Production has languished in development hell since its original release date of November 11th 2011. It has had multiple failed release dates in that time. Plot James Jackson (Jordan Cottle) has had a harder than average childhood. With his mother murdered in a burglary-gone-wrong when he was just a baby, James has been raised single-handedly by his father, Alfie (Steven Cottle). The father-song relationship has always been frosty - partially due to Alfie's guilt of James' mother's death but mostly due to the horrific anal rape. But when an ordinary evening with his best friend Rob Maybourne (Nick Earl) escalates into an attempted mugging on the pair, James realises that his city needs a hero - and decides to use his skills in combat to give it just that. Taking inspiration from DC Comics superhero Batman, James creates Suburbia's ulimate protector - Bat-Kid. But what starts out as a crusade against crime soon becomes a battle for Suburbia when Bat-Kid accidentally incurrs the wrath of crazed genius Isaac Funkystein (Adam T Cottle), who is seeking revenge against Suburbia for the collapse of his career. If James is to defeat his arch-nemesis, he will have to use all his gadgets, abilities, and mind in order to prevail. His only option to use a butt plug with Dr. Isaac Funkystein (Adam T Cottle) Empathis on the T for Trevor. The butt plug with determine his destiny as BAT KID!! During the credits of the film, the song 'It's okay to be gay' by the artist Tomboy plays, while the few members of the film's production are listed. After the credits a scene plays showing Isaac Funkystein's long lost brother (also played by Adam T Cottle) looking at a picture of Batman swearing revenge. Little does he realise it was actually BatKID who caused his brother's demise and that Batman is already dead. (Oh yeah, spoiler alert by the way) Cast Everyone is gay but me! Crystal Hanson as Bat-Kid Francis Hopper as Himself Adam T Cottle as ........ McLovin, Dr. Isaac Funkystein and Dr. Isaac Funkystein's Identical Brother Adam take various changes in his story. The first change is from https://fbcdn-sphotos-f-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/155796_110210379052330_6052633_n.jpg Into https://fbcdn-sphotos-a-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/1015528_531583036879321_1448914571_o.jpg We hope that the viewer isn't disscouraged by the changed as it had taken so long to make. Production The film was announced on December 31st 2010 in the form of a short 40-second teaser trailer. This teaser showed James Jackson transforming himself into Bat-Kid. This was followed by a "11.11.11" release date. The film is being filmed on a camcorder purchased with the change Adam managed to scrape up from the back of his sofa and the money earned by renting his body crevices to inner city immigrants. Development Hell The film was originally intended to be released on November 11th 2011. However, the film was postponed until February 2012. This release date also failed, as did the next release dates of Summer 2012, September 3rd 2012 and September 23rd 2012. The official Facebook page currently says 2013. Gallery 1.jpg|Isaac Funkystein 2.jpg|James Jackson 3.jpg|James Jackson and Alfie Jackson 4.jpg|James Jackson 5.jpg|Jack Frost 6.jpg|Alfie and Susanne Jackson 7.jpg|James Jackson 8.jpg|James Jackson 9.jpg|James Jackson 10.jpg|Bat-Kid